


No pude volver a la realidad

by LunaNegra10



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Obsession
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNegra10/pseuds/LunaNegra10
Summary: Todo cambió cuando la vi por primera vez. Cuando soñé con ella. Su figura semitransparente se hallaba ante mí, brillando con luz celestial en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta. Estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo, mirando absorta el negro horizonte, mientras tarareaba una melancolía melodía. En sus ojos, ese afecto, esa pasión, ese dulce y triste pesar.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	No pude volver a la realidad

Siempre fui ligeramente apático. Quizás nací así por defecto, o tal vez esta actitud se fue desarrollando inconscientemente a modo de mecanismo de defensa ante la miserable situación familiar del clan de los Sohma. Fuese como fuese, lo cierto es que a la tierna edad de los cinco años yo carecía de empatía y no mostraba ni una pizca de interés por nada en absoluto.

Pero entonces... todo cambió cuando la vi por primera vez. Cuando soñé con ella.

Su figura semitransparente se hallaba ante mí, brillando con luz celestial en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta. Sentada de rodillas en el suelo, miraba absorta hacía el negro horizonte, mientras tarareaba una melancolía melodía. Cubriendo su frágil cuerpo, un kimono con hermosos estampados florales; Sujetando sus cabellos, un pasador con elaborados ornamentos; Adornando su rostro... la más triste de las sonrisas.

De repente, la intangible figura dejó de cantar. Clavó sus cautivantes ojos en mí. Yo, tan débil ante su encanto, no pude apartar la mirada... Y así fue como me atrapó. Durante un momento, no pude volver a la realidad. Mi mundo entero se hallaba en sus llorosos ojos de color violetas. En sus pupilas, oscuras como el más profundo de los abismos, pude contemplar las más intensas emociones danzando inquietas como llamas en una hoguera: esa sed insaciable de afecto, esa furiosa pasión tan peligrosa como un volcán en erupción, la más triste y desgarradora soledad... A través de esos ojos, yo pude sentir la dicha y la pena de esa mujer, la gracia de sus virtudes y el lamento de sus futuros pecados.

"Pronto nos encontraremos" - fue lo único que dijo aquella figura femenina, con voz quebrada, antes de desvanecerse en la nada. Extendí mi mano hacia ella y le suplique una y mil veces que permaneciera a mi lado, pero todo fue en vano. Se desvaneció ante mí como el humo, sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Desperté temblando, llorando, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse. Desde ese día, fui capaz de reir, sufrir, amar u odiar con una intensidad que antes no poseía. Todo gracias a ella y a los sentimientos que en mí despertó.

"La quiero de vuelta..." - susurré en mis noches de soledad a la espera de su llegada, embriagado por su recuerdo. - "La adoro. La extraño. La deseo..."

Anhelaba fervientemente que esa figura incorpórea cobrase vida y se convirtiese en un ser humano, para que me entregase su amor, para yo poder abrazarla y hacerla mía. Quería que ella permaneciera mi lado para siempre. Quería adorarla, no al dios, sino a la hermosa mujer que un día sería.

Que surrealista. Antes siquiera de que ella naciera, yo ya la amaba con fervor; y cuando finalmente nació y la tuve ante mí, sentí en mi pecho cosas que jamás imaginé que sentiría y supe, al instante, que ella sería el amor de mi vida.

* * *

Los años han pasado de forma dolorosa. El amor se confunde con el odio y el rencor, mientras mis esperanzas poco a poco se desmoronan como un castillo de naipes. Ella no quiere aceptar a la mujer que lleva dentro, oculta entre capas de ropa, complejos de inferioridad y múltiples mentiras. Nuestro futuro juntos es más imposible que nunca. Todo cuanto teníamos ha sido corrompido. Sin embargo... aunque ahora su alma se haya vuelto retorcida... aunque su corazón esté teñido de miedo y crueldad, sé que todavía ella me ama locamente y eso me da fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Da igual que ella se empeñe en mostrarse fría e indiferente ante mi presencia. Sus ojos siguen siendo más sinceros que sus venenosas palabras y en ellos aún puedo ver las mismas emociones que me mostró aquella vez, en aquel efímero sueño. La rabiosa furia que se oculta en ellos me hace querer poseerla y su dulce pesar me hace desear correr hacia ella y estrecharla fuertemente en mis brazos, mientras le susurro esas tiernas palabras que tanto desea escuchar... y que ahora le susurra Kureno. Pero, yo no soy Kureno ni soy su padre. De mis labios no saldrán más palabras bonitas y amables que alimenten sus delirios. La verdad es lo que ella necesita escuchar y tan solo la verdad escuchará de estos labios, aunque le duela a ella y me duela a mí. Después de todo, la amabilidad que yo puedo ofrecerle a Akito es ridícula en comparación con la de Kureno.

Ella dice que soy cruel. No es capaz de comprender que lo hago por su bien. No entiende que me muero por ella. A día de hoy, sigo pensando en ella por encima de cualquier cosa, aunque ni se dé cuenta de cuan grande es mi devoción.

* * *

Hoy, al ir a visitarla se encontraba sola. Ni rastro había de su amante. En medio de una habitación, oscura como la noche sin luna, ella me miró fijamente, con su rostro oculto en penumbra. Poco a poco se acercó hacia mí, con la elegancia y el sigilo de un felino. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pude ver en su mirada ese resplandeciente fulgor, tan familiar, tan cautivante.

Esos ojos... Son dos agujeros negros que me absorben y yo no puedo evitar ser arrastrado. De nuevo, he sido atrapado. Soy débil. Siempre seré débil ante ella. Me hundo en el abismo de sus oscuras pupilas, allí donde siguen brillando los mismos sentimientos...

La misma ansia de amor, la tormentosa pasión, la dulce tristeza de la amarga soledad...

No puedo escapar.

No quiero volver a la realidad.

No.

No puedo.

Apartar la mirada...


End file.
